gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DavidLight
Hi there, DavidLight! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:DavidLight page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' the picture says it all! Aplentia 01:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) 1 In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. Aplentia 18:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) WAZZZZZZZZUP!!!!!!! :D Aplentia 17:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) <3 You joined the wiki! <3 Love yaow (purr) Important Questions IQ #1 - What time do you log on game? IQ #2 - Do you log on during weekdays? IQ #3 - You still love me? From (Reply ASAP) yay! I might see you saturday/sunday/friday then :* By the way I still go on our chat place :P :* Also, do you mean 12 PM night or morning? If it's not too much info, I go by british time, cause I'm in england. And I'm on every day at 4:00 PM, british time. Giveaway -- Bot 15:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry to break it to you at such a short notice. I quit my membership, and also I'm finished with you. I've just realized...I'm still in love with Zeke, so we're back together again. And I won't be on xat any more. Sorry. - *Bad* Kitty You're not mad? I thought you would be. Cause Zeke said I should stay away from you completely. He hates you though he hasn't even met you :/ - Youknowhwo Yeah I don't know how he did it.. he just stole my heart I guess. And he says I belong to him now, (then he said other stuff that I won't mention). not NOTHING... That's real sweet of you, but I'm not going there ever again (on orders from youknowwho) =( Been okay. Not the best. In fact, no. You? *Bad* Kitty Ugh.. Friendship problems. Relationship problems. Game problems. ..Problems. *Bad* Kitty Long time Actually no, I don't play anymore. Been a while? Feels like forever. Tell everyone I miss them so much. I'm sorry David. I feel like I hurt you the most. I hope you'll come to forgive me sooner or later. Thank you for always being there for me. Aplentia 18:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you coming back to POTCO soon? '- Kitty' I'm not sure if I'm better or worse.. But anyways, that doesn't matter. I just hope to see you come back to POTCO soon :) -Kitty P.S. Sorry I was such a.. female dog.. about everything. Idiot? Not idiot. Well, you're being an idiot right now for not getting back on the game. You get your lazy butt back into POTCO before I kick it there! =) - Kitty Well hurry up and do whatever it takes to get back on game. -Pablo Picasso You might think or say so but I'll never admit it. -Marilyn Monroe Never ever better. -Audrey Hepburn You're on now right..? - .. I meant that I was online here when you sent me the message. Oh well. I have a special chat place but it lags alot and affects my comp. Yeah, my PC is pretty crap. Sauwre... The last chat place I've been to gave me a virus though -,..,- So I'm kind of picky about chat sites now. Do you have yahoo? HellmouthKitty@yahoo.com Hang on. We are both total idiots. I don't use yahoo that much - and doesn't this wiki have a chat? I am always on chat when I log on the wiki. Don't get flirty with me now.. I'm fine. I don't need to be reminded ;) Easy, tiger.. Never mind.. Just get back onto POTCO! UK time dude. I'm on from 1:00 PM onwards, usually around then and 6:00 PM onwards too. Hang Out Hey, You dont know me, but I thought u seemed like a pretty cool guy and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime, lemme know :D Black Anna Roberts, stealing your dreams and turning them into nightmares..........